


Let me see....

by boilingchildren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Intense Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilingchildren/pseuds/boilingchildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the person you love most....hid from you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see....

_****_

Quiet breaths filled the air, legs tangled together. A pale hand, fingertips trailing, moved up Karkat's abdomen. He tilted his head back, revealing his neck. He took in a deep breath, one of Dave's hands moving to pull one leg around his waist. A smile graced Karkat's lips as he leaned up to brush the very tips against Dave's neck, his own hand sliding against his chest. He was momentarily deterred when he felt fabric, pulling back. Palm pressed against his lover's chest, Karkat spoke. His voice was quiet, a bit above a whisper.

"Can't you take your shirt off this time....?"

Dave's movements stopped, thrown off. Whenever they had made love, he had always kept his shirt on. Even after almost two years of being together, and a year of actually living together. He looked down at his lover, his bright red eyes piercing the dark. He could make out the slim features of Karkat's face, his flawless skin having a slight glow from the moonlight that was peeking through the curtains. He reached out to touch his cheek, his fingertips lightly running over the smooth skin. "You know I don't want you to see what he did to me. " He said quietly, his voice a low rumble. The texan accent was hinting on each word, only making them warmer.

"Dave, we've been together for a couple years now. Why would I leave you for something so stupid?" Karkat asked quietly, reaching up to pull him a bit closer. His own clothes having been discarded awhile before. He was currently in just his boxers, and that was even pushing it. He leaned in to kiss Dave again, feeling the other's warm hand rest against his hip. He took a deep breath his hand sliding up his chest, over the side of his neck, and tangling into Dave's hair.

"I don't want to lose you over it. " Dave said quietly into his ear once the kiss had broke.

"You won't lose me over scars, Dave. "

"......The lights stay off. " Dave finally said, pulling away from Karkat. He took a deep breath, his hands hooking beneath the hem of his shirt. He took his time, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, taking a deep breath.

Beneath his shirt, between years of wear and tear was

_**JOHN CENA** _


End file.
